effies_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilah Whitacre
__Notoc__ __Noeditsection__ Appearance I take after my father in looks. We have brown hair and brown eyes, except I have a mole on the apple of my right cheek. My younger brother Henry has one too, his is on his neck. I prefer having darker features, I think it makes me look more interesting. My hair has gone a few shades lighter than anyone thought it would on its own, from the middle down towards the tips my hair is borderline dark blonde lately. My siblings, the Whitacre septuplets and I all share features from both of our parents. Two of us (Fiona and Oliver) have our mother's hair, one of us (Oliver) have our mother's eyes, five of us (Kole, me, Henry, Eloise, and Rowena) have our father's hair, and six (Kole, Fiona, me, Henry, Eloise and Rowena) of us have our father's eyes. Personality Secretive, Eccentric, Reckless, Forceful, Optimistic, Compassionate, I am the one you least suspect. I am not easily offended. I am sort of a space case. My ears and my eyes choose not to work and I have this unique ability to zone out. I can literally not have heard or seen anything that happened around me. It is a Superpower. In my family we learned rather quickly to appreciate strangeness, and counterculture. It made me adaptable, a willing participant in one-upmanship, I am an improviser at heart with an artistic flair and a talent for presentation. I am also secretly very dominant, and I can do things without thinking. Like my mother I have an aversion to authority. I can be outspoken and assertive. I am also a thrill seeker and a bit of an experience junky, I can get a little wild and crazy. “Just when you think you have all the answers, I CHANGE THE QUESTIONS!” – Rowdy Roddy Piper. History My name is Lilah Juliet Anabell Whitacre. My father is called Finlay, and my mother goes by the name Caitlín Eliot. I have three brothers and three sisters. I am a septuplet. I was one of the last to show magical ability. My sisters and brothers had been misusing the term "accidental magic" years before I was able to claim the same. We were raised in a Muggle and magical community in Kettering, our abilities were not odd. When I was six I separated my shoulder trying to wrestle with my brothers Kole and Henry. It was stupid. I knew that when I decided to join them, but I always have the most fun with my brothers and sisters. I stopped paying attention to them both at one point, again stupid, when I caught a glimpse of a squirrel running by jumping from our roof to a tree Kole went to tackle me while Henry was trying to throw me. It was not only bad timing it was the worst timing of my life. They ended up dislocating my shoulder from the joint. It was the worst pain I never want to feel again, but it went away in about five minutes. I was told it was my first ever use of magic. My shoulder still had to be healed by someone who knew what they were doing, and that sure was not painless. Our mother is a Dark Witch, after the seven of us were born she left knowing if she had been selfish enough to stay she would have been apprehended in our presence. She did not tell us, or take us with her for the obvious reason. We would have only slowed her down. Our father knew our mother was leaving. He did not know where she was going, and he did not know she was coming back. He is not a clever man. His solution to the problem of raising seven infants as a single father was to not be single. He decided to find another woman to do the job for him. Every single woman, all twenty-nine of them (and counting!) have been my mother. She is an amazing woman, and despite being hunted by the Ministry and Merlin knows who else, she found a way to give each of us the mother figure we thought we lost. I was educated at a wizarding school in Russia from the age of 11 to the age of 13, my first through third year. All six of my siblings went with me. Some of us sat down with our father for weeks on end learning the appropriate Russian dialect we needed to know for school. It was not as if there was not already a system in place for English speakers. For some reason our father was adamant that we learn the language. Some of us rebelled. I, for example, choose not to learn Russian simply because my father told me I had no choice. I knew he was right, he knew he was right. Once he said those words . . . there was nothing I could do, except say no. In the end, we did not have a choice. He was right, but we did not have to learn Russian from him. We were right as well. We all learned Russian anyways. I think I struggled the most in school because of my rebelliousness up until we left Koldovstoretz. I speak Russian beautifully now, and sometimes I speak with a Russian accent on purpose. After we transferred to Hogwarts my father finally began to notice that school and reading has never been for me. Music, Potions, Plants and Animals are. He signed me up to go to a camp every summer, it isn't all muggle or magic. We practice Herbology, and we also work with Magical creatures. We do a little bit of work with Potions, Charms and Transfiguration, we mostly focus on Music. Minus the drawback of being away from my siblings going to camp is the greatest four weeks of my life. Slytherin Lilah spends the majority of her time at Hogwarts alone somewhere in the Dungeons or other dark places living souls almost never linger. :Potion-Mixing Room :Greenhouses and Gardens :Dungeon Pit :Dark Tower :Black Lake :White Tomb :Boathouse :Forbidden Forest :Shrieking Shack Relationships Family Whitacre Caitlín Eliot and Finlay Whitacre Caitlín is my mother. She is a brilliant, and manipulative woman my father Finlyay was so impressed by her beauty, and her trickery he fell madly in love with her. He was willing to follow her from this life into the next. If she had not gotten pregnant with is septuplets he she may have let him. Finaly is my father. He is a sweet, and loyal man my mother Caitlín took advantage of his generosity. He is not innocent of course, my mother did have her way, and she was able to see the sort of man my father truly can be when he is not trying to cater to the opinions of others. The Septuplets Kole, Fiona, Henry, Oliver, Eloise, and Rowena Eloise was sorted first when we got to Hogwarts, then came Finlay (Kole), Fiona, Henry, me, Oliver, and Rowena. Kole is the eldest and the sibling that resembles me the most in appearance and personality, second maybe to Eloise, or Henry. Fiona was born right before me, we are a lot a like. Henry and Oliver are our brothers, "the boys" they are always together despite how different they are. I hung around with them a lot too because of Kole. Eloise and Rowena are the youngest, Eloise is sweeter than Rowena on the outside, but Rowena is sweeter on the inside. They tend to swap the little/big sister dynamic. Friends Possessions We all used to share an owl called The Morrígan. She is still our mother's owl. She sometimes contacts us through her, using our favorite aliases depending on who the letter is for. Kole and I share a Spectacled Owl he wanted to call Danu, I still call her Sídhe. Our mother purchased an apartment building in London the summer we turned sixteen. Our father's name is on the deed until we turn seventeen. We all know it belongs to us. Kole doesn't seem to think so, since his name is also Finlay Whitacre. No one really care what he thinks. Spell List Category:All Characters